Necklace of Kadan
by RoboticHawk
Summary: Wintersend 2016 Secret Santa Piece. Smut. Fluff. BDSM. Object Insertion.
1. Chapter 1

"It's coming around for another blast!" Varric shouted, his stout legs pumping furiously as he ran for the cover beneath the overhanging rocks.

"Bull, come back here! Bull! Fasta vass, Bull!"

Dorian swore, pelting across the scorched ground after that _idiotic_ mountain of muscle heading straight for the giant, fire-spitting, oversized lizard.

"That dragon's going to kick you in the head!"

Too late, the dragon slammed down onto the ground, knocking him flat on his back. Dorian gasped for breath, forcing his lungs to work.

Cassandra rushed forward with her sword raised high, slashing at its right foreleg where Bull was already hacking away. The greatsword Bull swung splintered the scales, and Cassandra's jabs bit in deep to draw blood.

Power danced from the tip of his fingers, and sparks skittered across his skin. Dorian saw the dragon rearing up and cried, spinning his staff and slamming it down. Spikes of ice burst from the ground at his call, skewering the foot that the dragon slammed down to crush his companions.

It screamed as blood poured from its wound, the piercing sound shaking the ground. Dorian grit his teeth and covered his ears, blinking through tears.

Bull roared, springing forward and slicing at the unprotected belly. A flurry of blades stormed the wounded dragon as Cassandra sprang forward with a battle cry of her own. Dorian and Varric poured ice and arrows into its blood-red eyes, blinding it.

"Here it comes!" The Inquisitor cried.

The dragon tittered, and began to fall. With its foreleg crumpling under its own weight, the dragon screeched as it fell to its knees. Iron Bull and Cassandra bolted, just barely clearing the dragon's shadow before its massive body crushed them beneath.

"Dorian!" Bull roared.

"Venhedis, this is madness!"

Dorian spun his staff, swinging it around before thrusting it up into the sky. With the image of ice glyph locked in his mind, Dorian pulled at the Fade.

Ice crystalized over the dragon's snout, freezing it solid and locking its gleaming teeth.

"Taarsidath-an halsaam!" Bull cried, hefting his greatsword. Stepping on the dragon's crumpled leg he climbed up to its spine. He ran up to its shoulder blades and plunged the sword in between the scales.

It threw its head back and shook, unable to bite at Bull with its snout frozen. It shook its body and whipped its tail, but Bull twisted his blade and dug in deeper.

"It's going down!" Varric yelled.

The dust billowed out, flapping Dorian's robes. He covered his eyes, waiting for the dust to settle. Blinking, he looked up to see Bull laughing on top of the dragon's haunches.

"Boss, you're the best!"

"Are you ready for it?" Bull rumbled.

He couldn't see him – soft silk tied around his eyes kept the world shrouded in darkness. Even the amber glow of warm candles lighting the small room couldn't pierce that cover. Dorian bit down on a low whine, nodding.

"Good. Here, lift this foot."

Bull's giant hand gripped the tight knot binding his hands behind his back, while the other one trailed down his right thigh. Dorian shifted his weight, easing off on his right until he could lift his foot as Bull asked. His thighs trembled, sweat sleek over his body as Dorian waited with muscles clenched tight, struggling to carry his weight on the very tips of his left toes.

A quiet thud sounded and Dorian lowered his right foot, scrabbling for purchase. The tip of his big toe barely brushed against the cold leather binding of his thick book. He whimpered, panting for breath, knowing Bull was watching him desperately searching for a place to rest his weight and finding none.

Knowing it added to his aching need.

"Other foot now," came his voice, deep and soft.

Dorian swallowed. He didn't think he could do it.

"Dorian, lift your left leg now. Listen to my voice, focus on it."

He pulled in a deep breath, and shifted his weight once more. He leaned onto his right, his weight being carried by the strained tips of his right toes now. His left knee bent at the difference in height, and a cry ripped itself free from his mouth.

The bedpost spreading him apart slid in deeper, pulled down by his weight and Dorian groaned. His ass throbbed and clenched, resisting against the wooden intrusion at first but soon yielding with delicious pressure. Breaths came hot and short, and even with the dark blindfold covering his sight, the world spun. The curvature of the wooden bedpost was perfect; it was as thick as two of his fists put together at the base, and perfectly round. It tapered at the end, a small lump of spherical ornament resting at the top. It was sanded down to perfect smoothness – to the point where the hardwood felt more like polished marble than grained lumber.

Another soft thud. Dorian lowered his foot, his weight carried even now. The bedpost spearing him nudged in deeper, spread his flexing muscles wider, sent fire flowing through his veins. He could barely stand now – two hours he's been impaled on the bedpost, lowered book by book under Bull's starved gaze. His cock hung heavy and thick between his legs – precome mingled with oil dripping down his length onto the wooden flooring. Bull would pump his cock down to the base and pull all the way up to his head if Dorian slid down an extra thick length of the bedpost. His huge hand swallowed his cock and gave a shattering pump, making him shout and pull at the ropes binding his hands. But no matter how _close_ Bull brought him, thick ropes binding the base of his cock tugged him back from tumbling over the edge.

"Good, knew you could do it." Bull chuckled behind him, his hand now cupping his tight, hanging balls. Dorian whimpered and struggled to thrust his hips, but the bedpost held him secure in place. His cock bobbed and twitched, aching and hard, desperate.

Cool slick touched his ass – Bull must be oiling the bedpost again. He moaned as he slid even further down the wood, feeling the man's gaze devouring the sight.

"There's only one more left. The thickest part," he rumbled, fingers rubbing at his stretched and filled hole. Dorian was gasping now, an insistent throb pounding in his cock. His balls tightened and muscles clenched, spasms stuttering through his body.

Warm hands grasped his tight buttocks, kneading and massaging them in time with his throbbing cock. Hot lips crashed onto his, and they kissed, tongues dancing, teeth nipping, wet, sloppy, swallowing each other's breaths.

"Do it. I'd rather get this done and over with," Dorian gasped.

Bull hoisted his two legs in his arm, and kicked at the stacks of books he was standing on top of. Sounds of clatter, and Dorian squeezed his eyes shut as Bull lowered his legs.

The gravity pulled at his weight and the slippery bedpost immediately speared him deep. He cried, fighting against his bindings as his ass strained, stretched, trembling, beads of drop gliding down his back. His cock twitched, again and again, swelling thick, bobbing and tight.

"Damn, you look good." Bull dug his nails into Dorian's thighs.

"Venhedis, Bull. Enough of this kaffas!" Dorian swore.

"You're right," Bull growled, lifting him clean off the bed post. Dorian cried at the sudden emptiness, legs swinging out on instinct.

"You're ready. For _me."_

Bull's veined cock slammed its way in.

Dorian shouted, crushed against Bull's chest from the thrust. Even after the bedpost, Bull felt _huge._ It tugged at the ring of muscles, spreading it further than ever before, demanding entry, and Dorian whimpered and cried, feeling the bumps of veins dragging against his walls inside. He was stuffed to the brim, so full of cock he could barely _breathe._

Dorian thrashed, his whole body heating, cock dragging across Bull's belly. Every nerve thrummed with sizzling burn, and Bull grunted.

He pulled him off his cock, then pulled him in, dragging him up and down his rigid cock. Dorian's cock leaked profusely, wetting their navel. Flesh slapped against flesh, a whirlwind of sensations, overwhelming fullness overpowering.

Bull's teeth sank into his nape, his hips thrusting in deep, anchoring him against his body. His cock rubbed and rubbed, trapped between their bodies, begging, aching for the release those tight ropes denied him.

Dorian threw his head back and gasped, his vision going white with flashing sparks. He was so close, so damned _close_ , if it wasn't for that rope tied tight around his base, keeping his cock bulging-

Bull's hand snapped the rope, freeing his length.

Dorian gripped Bull's horns, twisting, toes curling as blood and come rushed at once into his pounding cock. He exploded all over them, white, creamy cum shooting up to their chests. Bull slammed him, fucked him like a beast, wild and rough. Sleek with Dorian's cum rubbed between them, Bull's cock pulsed and beat inside him. Snarling, Bull fucked him till he screamed, mindless with blinding pleasure.

"Kadaaaann!" Bull roared, pumping him full of thick cum. It spurt into his ass, leaked out of his gaping hole with every thrust.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting. Ears buzzed and stars danced as he waited for his pulse to calm. While he breathed, gentle touch slid the silk tied around his eyes off. He blinked to look up to Bull's hand shading his eyes, protecting his sight from the bright candles.

"That was…" he started.

"Damn good, kadan." Bull chuckled.

"What happened to-"

"The rope? You burned it." Bull shrugged.

"Ah,"

"Shit, that last time when you got that excited…" Bull laughed, shaking the mattress.

"Wasn't sure whether to get you off or put out the fire on the drapes first."

"Yes, thank you for that reminder." Dorian grumbled, turning and shifting to lean on his elbow. Bull lowered his hand, scratching at his messy chest.

"No watchword yet, eh? You remember what it is?"

"Vishante kaffas, of course I do."

"Yeah?" Bull raised his brow, and Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Katoh. Did you really think I'd forget?"

"No, but you know the rules. Always check the watchword before the play."

"Play?"

"This." Bull turned, rummaging through the pack thrown by the bedside. Once he found it, he placed it in Dorian's palm. It was easily the length of his forearm, wrapped in thick leather.

"It's a dragon's tooth. Split in two. Why is this a play?"

"Because, it's meant for you kadan."

"You know we Qun don't have do sex like normal people do. But, to show commitment to their partners, we make matching necklaces out of a dragon's tooth broken in half to wear. Then, no matter how far apart life takes them, they're always together."

"Did you get this from that dragon yesterday?"

"Frozen teeth. It was perfect. Heh, undamaged dragon tooth is rare."

Dorian weighed the tooth, wondering. A Qunari and a Tevinter. An odd pairing, to be sure.

Way to join the underdogs, indeed.

He tossed the strap of the dragon tooth around his neck, and chuckled.

"If you want to make me use that watchword you'll have to try harder amatus. A lot harder."

"That, is good to know kadan."


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian looked up from his book to stare suspiciously at Bull. He'd been too quiet for too long, akin to a small child going silent after committing a misdemeanant crime. To his relief, he didn't see any broken things with a light glance. But he did catch him staring fixatedly at his bed.

"Bull, you look as if you'd like to _conquer_ my bed. What's it ever done to you?"

"Oh. Uh, no. Nothing. No, of course not." Bull whipped his head around, eyes guilty. He just barely avoided hitting his horns on a ceiling beam, and Dorian narrowed his eyes. Bull almost never hit things with his horns.

"Quite the stink-eye you've got going, Dorian."

"Can you blame me? You were _definitely_ thinking something. Something that I won't approve of." Dorian put aside his book and crossed his arms.

"You've never complained about what I thought of those previous nights," Bull grinned, and Dorian did his best to suppress the memories of their previous nights together. Reliving those memories did nothing to help his cause.

"I didn't ever say I approved of it." He huffed.

"I'm just thinking, Dorian. Say, let's try something new."

"Things never turn out well when you say that!"

"Things always turn out well, when I say that. Unless you're drapes," he chuckled and Dorian flushed.

"I know you've been stoking those fires, big guy. Been a while since we had any quiet to… _explore_. We need to stretch you out again. So, let's use that."

Bull pointed at his bedpost.

His _bedpost_.

No, really. Sincerely. His _bedpost_.

"Vishante kaffas, absolutely not!" Dorian swore. That… that thing was huge! It was his bed! It was… well, it was… it was a bedpost! He refused to have a… a… bedpost up his behind! Venhedis, to even bring up such a notion! This… this Qunari!

"Aw come on, Dorian. It'll be just like last time. Try the forbidden, explore the depths of Qunari depravity. Give in to the unknow."

"Don't talk so grand, Bull! It just boils down to you want to shove a bedpost up my arse!"

"It's smaller than I am," he shrugs.

"Yes, but…"

"What is so wrong with getting you stretched out with it? How's it any different?"

"I… well, that's…"

It was very big, but true, Bull _was_ bigger. It would do well to prepare him before Bull plowed in. It was made of solid wood, and…

Bull rubbed the small spherical top, holding his gaze.

"It's polished, it won't hurt you. It'll feel good. Trust me, Dorian."

"But I…"

"Dorian," Bull rumbled, low in his throat.

"Oh, fine. Have it your way, you oaf. Fasta vass, festis bei umo canavarum!"

"And Dorian?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip?"

"No. You may not."

"That's a yes, right?"

Dorian sighed.


End file.
